new year
by nehu
Summary: Heyy..guys one more os...jst a advance new year gift for al of u...r n r


Hey guys...here i come wid one more os...again on dareya...dis may b d last os of mine...till... March...as i hav to handover my cel..to my parents til xams...so here's a belated Christmas n early new year gift...njoy...

late morning...Mumbai airport...

A girl in her mid twenties in her formals wearing glares was waiting for taxi...she had a constant smile on her face...y not...atlast she was returning aftr 6mnths...in her dearest city..wer her dreams are to be completed...wer her family n loved one resides...not only her loved ones...bt also the luv of her lif... Daya...ya she is nt nyother den..insp Shreya...she was coming back by completing..a dangerous mission..successfully...as he said she'll be back successfully...she was feeling happy cauz she was back...

Shreya: Heyy..mumbai...im back...

Hayyy ye taxi kb mile...kb Mai bureau pohchungi...aur kab Mai..(in dreaming tune)..unhe dek paungi...aur upr se aj to new yr Ki prty bi hogi...goddd...jldi se taxi mil jay bas...

Taxiiii...bhaiya Mumbai Cid bureau...

After one hour she was on d dors of bureau...she saw everyone working Bt sum one was missing...ya hr luv..he was missing..she was thinking wer he was...til den purvi saw her..n rushed to her..n pounced on her...

Purvi: Shree...ur back...missd u soon much...

Till den ACP sir nd abhijeet sir came out of acp sir's cabin...

Luking Shreya Dey went happy...

Acp sir: Are Shreya tum...kab ayi...aur tum Hara mission kesa rha..

Shreya: Sir Mai bas Abi ayi...n sir...(in officers tune) mission is successful..

Acp sir: Yes officer...muje tumse ye hi accepted ta...

Aying this he lft

Bt her eyes were luking fr him..luking dat abhi sir came ner her n said..

Abbi sir: Jise tum dund rhi ho Vo Abi...acp sir ke ghr pr prty Ki tyari Kr rha hai...chaho to jao milo...koi ni disturb krega sham tk...

N he too lft letting Shree blush...

Here our hero was decorating d house Fr d prty...at d Tim door bell rang...n as he opnd d door he was surprised n memerised to c her...aftr total 6mnths...he was jst lost in her eyes...n seeing him lik dat she ws blushing ful Tim... After sumtims...

Shreya: Sir...sir...(stil Daya was lst in her)Daya sirrr...

N he cam out of hr eyes...

Daya: Shreya..tum...tumm kab ayi...mission kesa rha tumara...tum tik to hona...

Shreya: Sir..sir..sir...shanti..plzzz...muje bolna ka to moka dijiye...n ye Kya..ap muje darvaje par hi khde rkne ka irada Hai Kya...andr to bulayi muje...

Daya: Aree...ha sry..plzz andr aao na...aao

Baito...ab batao...kaisi ho...

Shreya: Mai tik Hu..n mission kamyab rha...vaise aap kaise Hai..

Daya: Bas badiya..aur batao...kuch logi..chay cofe...

Shreya: Ni sir it's kk...

Der was a akward silence between Dem..

To sir Mai bi hlp krti Hu apki...

Daya: Ya sure...

N Dey started preparation for party..

In dis way evening came...acp sir came home n appreciated Dem Fr der wrk n said Dem to leve fr home n come after getting fresh...n our dareya lft Fr d home...daya drpd shre hom...n tld hr to Gt redy by 8 he'll...be der to pick hr...n wnt his wy..

At 7:50 he was der at hr door stps..in black suit..n matching black tie...looking as handsome as always...he rangd d doorbell..n befor d scnd bell...she opnd d dor...as she was standing near d door...waiting fr him...he was jst memarized to c hr...dressed in black knee length frk..les make up...opn lft hair...n blak heels...jst lik an angel dress in blck...

Shreya: Chale sir...

Daya: Haa..haa...chalo..

N Dey both lft fr d prty..

Everyone der wer happy to see Dem togdr...n evening went dancing singing teasing...pulling each odrs leg...n as dis Dey wlcmd d nw yr...

At nit he ofrd her to drop home...in midl of road..he stpd d car...n tld hr to come out..she Gt confused Bt came out n said...

Shreya: Kya Hua sir..apne gadi ko Kyu aise..kya Hua..

Daya: Shreya Vo Mai...mai Vo...

Shreya: Ha sir kahiye...kuch kehna Hai..

Daya: Ha Vo...Shreya mai

N our Shreya undrstd wat was coming nxt...n she shyly smild...

Daya: Vo mai Shreya...n he took hr hands in his..n said...shreya is naye saal ka Safar Mai akele ni krna chahta...chahta Hu Ki tum isme mera sath do...ye hi ni..blki hr ane vala Sal..uske tyohar...sari khushiya...mai tum hare sath batna chahta Hu...kya tum mera sath dogi...wil u Mary me...

Shreya was jst shkd to hear dat...tears of happiness were flowing from her eyes...she just caught his collar n pulled him towards her...n kissd him on his lips...letting him his all answrs...

After while Dey both separated n huggd ech odr tightly...in dis way der new yr..n der nw lif started...


End file.
